A wide variety of catheters can be inserted into patients for short-term and long-term use. These catheters can be inserted into different types of anatomic structures including vascular structures (e.g. veins, arteries, cardiac chambers), body cavities and spaces (e.g. thoracic, pericardial, peritoneal, epidural, thecal) and visceral organs (e.g. stomach, intestines, bladder). They are used for various purposes including infusion of substances (e.g. fluids, medications, blood products, nutritional), withdrawal of blood or other bodily fluids for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes (e.g. drainage, decompression), monitoring of physiologic parameters (e.g. pressure, temperature) and as a conduit through which therapeutic or diagnostic instruments are passed.
Catheters commonly used for percutaneous applications include Percutaneous Venous Catheters (PVCs) and Central Venous Catheters (CVCs). PVCs are inserted through the skin into a peripheral vein, usually in the arm, and are the most common means of delivering fluids or medications into patients. CVCs are inserted through the skin into a central vein and usually remain in place for a long period of time, especially when the reason for their use is longstanding. PVCs and CVCs are secured into positions utilizing various means. For example, CVCs are sometimes inserted in more critical locations, and the catheters are sutured to the skin and frequently have eyelets, suture guides or other features to facilitate suturing. Other catheters are secured using simple or elaborate taping schemes. There are a wide variety of proprietary catheter anchoring devices being marked which uses a variety of adhesives, straps and other mechanisms.
Catheter dislodgment is an issue for a variety of reasons. Inadvertent dislodgement of certain catheters such as CVCs, chest tubes, large arterial sheaths and others can lead to serious complications including air embolism, pneumothorax, hemorrhage or even death. Furthermore, replacing dislodged catheters can expose patients to additional discomfort, interfere with the therapeutic regimen or other care and lead to complications from the reinsertion procedure. The economic burden resulting from dislodged catheters or the various efforts and protocols necessary to prevent dislodgement can be significant.
Accordingly, there is a need for catheters that can be anchored to the skin without a need for suturing, elaborate taping and/or additional anchoring devices.